Power Rangers: Ratatosk Island 2
Power Rangers: Ratatosk Island 2 is the sequel of the Power Rangers: Ratatosk Island. This second Ratatosk Island series after Energo Zoids. This name in Japan is known (Go-Battler: The Return Of Darkness, ゴーバトラー:リターンの闇, Gō-Batorā: Ritān no Yami). Synposis After defeats Gogar Army, Dillain has now 11 years old and Samuel and his friends celebrity the party. Dillain traveled the Cave Of Cores since the original sequel, then see the sealed Ratatosk after Peter sealing him by Peter's Sealing Art. Dillain awakened Ratatosk from blasting the chains and thanking him. While talking him, Dillain was an younger brother than Ratatosk was older brother. Ratatosk said both of them are related of the personality characters just like Peter said Ratatosk is related character of Dillain. Dillain his parents come to see him, but Ratatosk will see Peter and he shocked. Dillain used the clothes to listen his parents as Winsten. After greeting for his parents, Ratatosk giving the power of new glove created by Peter for Samuel's son present. Dillain has the new three starter Kaijuko Firex, Aquas and Plantin only one creature can choose it. As it choosed, he sense "someone" and revealed was Peter then he warns the others Ratatosk is came back. Dillain and Ratatosk rush out and follow him. After followed Peter, Samuel was upset at Dillain he was a sealed into a core. Dillain say Ratatosk was his related character. Samuel talked about Ratatosk and Peter are brother as well him. As his Power Glove's powers, he can create the Kaijuko. Eventually, Dillain use the power of Kaijuko to battle his brother. After both evil Dead One is destroyed, the flying machine dragon flew to Samuel's house and kidnap Eureka. Samuel saw the flying machine revealed the Alieas Ghidorah rebuilt by Orochi. When Alieas Ghidorah destroyed by Dillain, Orochi battling Dillain for the second battle. After Orochi is defeated, Dillain hold Ken for a laugh much as David's dismay at Samuel and ran off. However, the mysterious new enemy appeared and taking over. After Orochi defeating Dillain and the others, he losing his voice because Orochi did. However, Nami came to help and restore his voice. Main Playable Allie Playables Returns Of The Guardians After Ratatosk Island, Pete gave him the new Tablet Of Fire built by Samuel for since years. Peter (now Marcus) and Emil (now Aster)'s Guardians has a child. *Statue Of Axel, Delta Blaze: Regeneration. **Minor God, Jitajitamaru: Restore his Tablet Of Fire and Power Slash. *Statue Of Seras, Sydney Victoria: Generate the Tablet Of Fire to Water Element. **Minor God, Wikakamaru: Day/Night Maker. *Statue Of Waka, Kawa: Generate the Tablet Of Fire/Water to Thunder Element. **Minor God, Riariamaru: Dive Breathe. *Statue Of J-King, Zene King: Generate the Tablet Of Fire/Water/Thunder to Wood Element. **Minor God, Okuokumaru: Rock Smasher. *Statue Of Felme, Susan Felma: Generate the Tablet Of Fire/Water/Thunder/Wood to Rock Element. **Minor God, Snowawamaru: Season Maker. *Statue Of Bulk, Kid Bulk: Generate the Tablet Of Fire/Water/Thunder/Wood/Rock to Machine Element and gave the ultimate Tablet Of Flame. **Minor God, Rokakamaru: Super Power Slash. Villains *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Mikoto *Dr. Cracker *Richter *Rao *Orochi *Akuro Bosses Orochi Arc *Shadow of Orochi (very first boss) *Ushinokaku (First Boss) **Masked Shadow (Mini-boss) *Dreaded Worm (Second Boss) *Mecha Alieas Ghidorah (Third Boss) *Orochi (First Final Boss) **Monsterous Hand (Mini-boss) Dark Samuel Arc *Orochi's Parasite (First Boss) *Blob Hand (Second Boss) **Dark Handed Beast (Mini-boss) *Akuro (Third Boss) **Gooey Hand (Mini-boss) *Dark Samuel (Final Boss) True Orochi Arc *Dekuka and Kadeku (First Boss) **Dekuka (Mini-boss) *Chimerai Monster (Second Boss) **Four Spirit Monsters (Mini-boss) *Orochi's True Form (Final Boss) Harvest Arc *Cursed Living Fossil (First Boss) **Skeleton Knight (Mini-boss) *Kadeku (Second Boss) **Toxic Frog (Mini-boss) *Dekaka and Kadeku (Final Boss) **Skeleton Centaur Knight (Mini-boss) The Final Heaven Arc *Shadow Of Orochi (First Boss) **Reborn Skeleton Knight (Mini-boss) *Dreaded Sea Snake (Second Boss) **Living Water Core (Mini-boss) *Mecha Alieas Ghidorah (Third Boss) **Undying Water Core (Mini-boss) *Dark Dillain (Final Boss) **Shadow Of Orochi (Mini-boss) The Great Battle Arc *Orochi's True Form (Final Boss) **Reborn Alieas Ghidorah (Mini-boss) Kaijuko As the Crystal Stars remains, the Kaijukos were sacrificed afterwards. However, Peter refused Samuel to activate the Crystal Stars to the Core Sector. Thanks to Emil, Peter seal Ratatosk by Sealing Art. *List of the New and Returning Kaijuko Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games